hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 76 (2011)
Reunion × And × Understanding (サイカイ×ト×リカイ, Saikai × To × Rikai) is the 76th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 21st, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua use Accompany on the player known as "Nigg," hoping him to be Ging. Instead, they are transported to one of his friends, Kite. Gon and Kite reminisce about how Kite saved Gon from a Foxbear when Gon was a child. Kite then explains his story about how he met Ging and became a Hunter. Meanwhile, a giant Ant feeds in a cave alone. Summary Gon and Killua use the "Accompany" they took out of the Greed Island game to transport to the player named "Nigg." They both appear in a quite foggy-like environment with a figure leaning against a tree, fishing. Gon takes a step towards the mysterious person, but his footstep alerts them to their presence. He drops his fishing rod and assaults both Gon and Killua. He then uses his Nen ability, Crazy Slots. He draws a gun and opens fire at Gon. Killua quickly dives to pull Gon out of the way. Killua notices an injured ant on the ground. The figure quickly explains that he was preventing them from being attacked, and that the ant he shot was actually a Chimera Ant, an aggressive insect currently under a class-1 quarantine. The injured ant attacks Killua and Kite quickly kills it. The man reveals that they were actually standing next to a Chimera Ant's nest. If he hadn't intervened, a whole ant army would have attacked them. Gon says that this person isn't Ging, but is actually someone he met on Whale Island before he set out to be a Hunter. The man is revealed to be Kite, a student of Ging's. Sitting around a campfire, Kite begins to tell his story, about how he met Ging, and how he managed to track him down. Kite tells them how he used to be a thief and would steal bread with the aid of some animals. When he returned to his hideout in the sewers, he found Ging there. Kite asked Ging to train him and soon developed his own Nen. Ging told Kite to try and catch him if he can. The journey Kite went on to find Ging was long and hard. On his journey, he traveled to Whale Island in order to find clues to Ging's whereabouts. When he finally finds him, Ging says that the boy he saved on Whale Island was Gon, his son. Kite suspects that Ging has set it all up. Gon agrees and explains how Ging set up the fight with Razor. Gon asks if Kite had ever been to Greed Island and Kite confirms he was taken into the game, but wasn't sure if he used the alias "Nigg." It then becomes apparent that Ging asked Elena to make the Accompany card, if used, take Gon to Kite, and "Magnetic Force" take him to himself. His reasons being he doesn't want Gon with friends when he first meets him. When Kite asks whether Gon wants to know his father’s current whereabouts, he refuses, as he wants to find Ging without cheating. Kite tells Gon that his father is capable of being a Triple-Star Hunter, but remains a Double-Star because he's uninterested in the paperwork. Meanwhile, we see a mysterious creature in a cave eating fish, trying to recover her strength. She is the Queen, and she must give birth to the King. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 76 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc